pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 40- Rio's Leaf in the Sky
After Blythe and the pets won the Rio Carnival parade, our heroes, the pets and Emma explore the nearby clearing in search of Rio's Elite Four Gym, where Ash plans to get his sixth Elite Four Badge. Ash: This is going to great. I'm so phyced. How about you, buddy? Pikachu: Pika, Pika. Blythe: There goes Ash getting excited again. Brock: (Chuckling) You know Ash, he always gets this excited when he's ready for a battle. Emma: This sounds amazing. So, what kind of Pokemon will Ash will be using? Brock: I guess we'll have to wait and see. (They all arrive at the Elite Four Gym in the middle of the clearing) Ash: Hey that must be it! Elite Four badge # 6, here I come. Blythe: Hey Brock, did you say that this Elite Four Gym Leader uses two types? Brock: That's what I read in the guide book. Though I'm not surprise, since gyms can have more than one type used for the challengers. Minka: Hey Blythe, look. There's someone flying on a hangglider coming this way. Blythe: What the huh? (Notices someone coming down on a hangglider) Incoming! (The person jumps of the hangglider and lands in front of everybody) Ash: Woah, what was that? Emma: Is that a woman? (The person, who revealed to be a woman removed her helmet while facing everybody) Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon Lets do it! '' ''I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was (Ever was-ever was) '' ''To catch them is my real test T''o train them is my cause'' My whole life has led to this Time to test my skills And I know I just can't miss to show the world... Born to be a winner! (LPS World Tour) Born to be a champion... Born to be a winner, born to be the very best '' ''(Pokémon LPS World Tour!) Born to be a winner '' ''POKEMON! (Ash's Voice) Rio's Leaf in the Sky Ash: Who are you? Woman: Sorry to surprise you. I'm Eris, I'm the Elite Four in charge in this gym. Ash: That's awesome. My name's Ash Ketchum and this is my partner: Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Blythe: Hi there, I'm Blythe Baxter and these are my pet friends from Littlest Pet Shop. (All the pets greeted Eris) Emma: My name's Emma, training to be a tour guide. Brock: (With hearts) And my name is Brock my dear. Searching for the perfect flower in the Tjuca's beloved rainforest and natural hang-gliding beauty. (Get's struck by his Croagunk's Poison Jab) Nature's painful poison! (Painfully falls to the ground) Blythe: (Annoyed) Apparently, Croagunk just gave you a taste of the rainforest's pain, while it will help me find you some fresh air. Be right back. (Helps Croagunk carry Brock away) Ash: So, Eris, what two types do you use here? Eris: Here in the Tijuca Rain forest, I specialize with Grass and Flying-types. Emma: Grass and Flying-types? Really? Eris: Yes. I have been using both types here for a long time. It helps me get closer to the animals and Pokemon here along with their home. Blythe: Emma and I took a tour here and Minka was feeling alive. (Noticed Minka jumping up and down) Brock: So, Tijuca Rain forest terrain must've inspired you a lot. Ash: So, can I have a battle now? Eris: Sure thing. If you're up to it. Ash: Of course I am. Me and my Pokemon. Pikachu: Pikachu! (Minutes later, Ash and Eris are at their positions on the battlefield) Referee: The four-on-four battle between Rio Elite Four Gym leader Eris and Ash the challenger will now begin. Each trainer will use four Pokemon and the battle will upbe over when the Pokemon on either side are unable to battle. Therefore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon. Emma: Wow, this is the first time I will see Ash in Elite Four Gym Battle. Blythe: Do you think Ash has the right Pokemon for this, Brock? Brock: Considering that Eris uses both Grass and Flying-types, we'll have to wait and see. Eris: I'm up first. Go Skiploom! (Pokeball releases a Skiploom) Ash: Okay. Snivy, I choose you! (Sends Snivy out of her Pokeball) Snivy: Snivy! Blythe: Ash is starting with Snivy? Brock: Remember when Ash decided to pick Snivy for this Badge. Snivy may have a disadvantage against Skiploom, but let's not forget how strong she is along with her speed and grace. Emma: Well, that kinda makes sense. Russell Ferguson: I guess Ash made a good first choice. Penny Ling: Won't Snivy be having trouble with a Skiploom which is a Flying-Type? Pepper Clark: You do realize this is Ash Ketchum and his Pokémon we're talking about right? Who, no matter who much they are at a disadvantage, always triumphs? Russell Ferguson: Good point. Zoe Trent: Point taken. Eris: Let's start this off. Skiploom, use Bullet Seed! Skiploom: Skiploom! (Started firing a Bullet Seed at Snivy) Ash: Snivy, dodge and use Vine Whip! Snivy: (Dodging the Bullet Seed) Snivy! (Started hitting Skiploom with Vine Whip) Eris: Skiploom, use Acrobatics! Skiploom: Skiploom! (Beginning to use Acrobatics) Brock: Watch out, Ash! (Skiploom zoomed and began to hit Snivy several times) Ash: Snivy! Blythe: Brock, what's Acrobatic? Brock: It's a Flying-Type move, perfect for hitting your opponent at great speed. Emma: Is Snivy gonna be okay? Brock: Lets hope so. Ash: Come on, Snivy. I know you can do this. (Sees Snivy getting) Minka: Come on, Snivy! Show them what you can do! Eris: Skiploom, use Acrobatics again! Skiploom: Skiploom! (Zooms in for another Acrobatics) Ash: Snivy, use Vine Whip and grab its flower! Snivy: Snivy! (Snivy's Vine Whip wrapped around Skiploom's flower, stopping it in its tracks) Eris: What? Ash: Now slam it into the ground! Snivy: Snivy! (Flings her Vine Whip down with Skiploom in it until it hit the ground hard) Ash: Now use Leaf Blade! Snivy: Snivy! (Jumped, spin around and her Leaf Blade hit Skiploom and knocked it out) Referee: Skiploom is unable to battle, Snivy Wins! Ash: Yes, you did it, Snivy! Pikachu: Pika! Minka: Hurray Snivy! Blythe: Ash got the first round. That's awesome. Emma: I didn't know Ash was that good. Brock: Don't celebrate too soon. Eris has got three Pokémon left. Eris (Recalling Skiploom): Nice job taking out my Skiploom, Ash. But this is just the beginning. (Throws a Pokéball) Go Roserade! (The Pokéball released a Roserade) Roserade: Roserade! Ash: A Roserade. Blythe: Brock, isn't Roserade the evolved form of Roselia? Blythe: Right. But it's also both a Grass and Poison-Type. This could be trouble for Snivy. Eris: Roserade, use Poison Sting! Roserade: Roserade! (Shoots a barrage of Poison Stings at Snivy) Ash: Snivy! (Notices Snivy getting poisoned) Blythe: Oh no! Snivy's been poisoned! Eris: Roserade, use Magical Leaf! Roserade: Roserade! (Sends a Magical Leaf as it began to hit Snivy) Eris: Now use Weather Ball! Roserade: Roserade! (Creates an orange-fire streamed Weather Ball and hurls it at Snivy) Minka: Snivy, watch out! (The Weather Ball hits Snivy as it burned her and knocked her out) Referee: Snivy is unable to battle, Roserade wins! Blythe: Poor Snivy. Emma: Did Weather Ball do the strength of a Fire-Type move, Brock? Brock: Right. It naturally depends on what the weather in the area is. Here for example is sunny, which makes the Weather Ball a Fire-Type. Ash: (Recalling Snivy) You were great Snivy. Take a good rest. (Throws another Pokéball) Okay Unfezant, I choose you! (The Pokéball releases Ash's female Unfezant) Unfezant: Unfezant! Blythe: Wow, it's Ash's Unfezant. Brock: Yeah, and since Ash's Unfezant is a female, she has better flying techniques and speed. Pepper: Yeah, go Unfezant! Show them your example of girl power! Zoe: Don't forget to show everyone how gracefully strong you are! Ash: Are you ready for this, Unfezant? Unfezant: (Nodding) Unfezant! Ash: Alright, use Quick Attack! Unfezant: Unfezant! (flies down with a Quick Attack and struck Roserade) Eris: Roserade, use Poison Sting! Roserade: (Firing her Poison Sting) Roserade! Ash: Stop it with Air Cutter! Unfezant: (Flapping her wings launching Air Cutter) Unfezant! (The Poison Sting and The Air Cutter clash causing an explosion) Blythe: How's Ash gonna get a clear shot? Brock: Hopefully Ash can strike when Eris' Roserade least expects it and Unfezant avoids getting poisoned. Emma: You think Ash can pull it off? Brock: Let's hope so. Ash: Unfezant, use Gust! Unfezant: (Unleashing her Gust) Unfezant! Eris: Not so fast. Roserade, dodge and use Weather Ball! Roserade: (Dodges the Gust) Roserade! (Creates an orange-fire streamed Weather Ball and hurls it at Unfezant) Unfezant: (Gets shot out of the sky) Unfezant! Ash: Oh no! Unfezant! Fly back up! Unfezant (Quickly regains control and flies back up) Unfezant! Blythe: Phew. That was close. Brock: Too close for that matter. Ash: Unfezant, use Aerial Ace! Unfezant: (Zooms towards Roserade with Aerial Ace) Unfezant! Eris: Roserade, use Poison Jab! Roserade: (Charging with Poison Jab) Roserade! (Unfezant and Roserade ram their attacks into each other and cancel them out) Ash: Unfezant, Aerial Ace again! Eris: Roserade, do the same with Poison Jab! Unfezant: (Zooms with another Aerial Ace) Unfezant! Roserade: (Charges with another Poison Jab) Roserade! (The two Pokémon ram their attacks into each other again and this time causes them both to be knocked out) Referee: Both Unfezant and Roserade are unable to battle. This battles ends in a draw. Blythe: A draw? What happened? I was sure Ash was gonna win that one. Brock: So was I for a second. But Eris must have known she must get a close range for Poison Jab to work. Emma: So, now they both have two Pokémon left. I wonder what their next choices will be. Ash: (Recalling Unfezant) Thanks Unfezant, you earned a good rest. Eris: (Recalling Roserade) Thank you Roserade, take a good rest. (Pulls out a Pokéball) Now go Yanmega! (The Pokéball released a Yanmega) Yanmega: Yan! Ash: It's a Yanmega! Pikachu, you think you can handle it? Pikachu: Pikachu! (Goes into the battlefield while Blythe pulls out her Pokédex) Blythe's Pokédex: Yanmega, The Ogre Darner Pokémon and the evolved form of Yanma. Its jaw power is incredible. It is adept at biting apart foes while flying by at high speed. It can also carry a full-grown human. Blythe: So Yanmega is a Bug and Flying-Type, right Brock? Brock: Right. But let's not count it out just yet. Emma: I'm with you, Brock. That Yanmega looks really tough. Hope Ash and Pikachu find a way to beat it. Eris: Yanmega, use Silver Wind! Yanmega: (Unleashing its Silver Wind) Yan! Yan! Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Pikachu: (launching his Thunderbolt) Pikachu!